nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beaverwick
What is the opinio of Yuri on this? Pierlot McCrooke 13:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Good that you added a lighthouse Pierlot McCrooke 14:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Btw:I think this will be very good Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Why are you changing the streetnames? Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::We already have plenty of "generic" streetnames, referring to objects and such. That's why we could use some more Lovian names, about Lovian places, people or phenomena. 15:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nothing wrong with the fact that Beaverwick has a coat of arms? Pierlot McCrooke 15:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have changed it in a triangle seal Pierlot McCrooke 15:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::That's okay, if you really want it. 15:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. Because i want some unusualities Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nothing wrong if i put this in the normal namespace? Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a little longer. Let's say you can publish this if and when the Highway Plan is accepted? Okay? 15:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::But the Highwat PLan has to be first accepted in Congress Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I do already have perimssion from Yuri, so why may i move this to the main space. Let we say we could operate a temporary ferry service between Newhaven and Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then. Then do ask Andy to get his proposal to the 1st Chamber asap. 17:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) SEAL Here is the first proposal- someone might have to change the pixelation to make it smaller :Looks somewhat amateurish Pierlot McCrooke 18:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh he did not just go there!Marcus Villanova 18:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :WE will use it Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you upload the flag Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Flag Here it is it's not that good pretty bad... if you want me to make the words different just say Marcus Villanova 18:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :It is pretty good actually! which program have you used? Pierlot McCrooke 18:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This hamlet really needs a good seal and flag Pierlot McCrooke 18:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll consider redrawing 'em. 18:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Pierlot McCrooke 18:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: it needs a eagle and a pine tree in it Pierlot McCrooke 09:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Official Is this official yet? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good. Perhaps you could add it here then too. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Undo Why did you undo my edits? An explanation please! -- 07:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because you not just can remove their state departments Pierlot McCrooke 07:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::They ceased to exist, Pierlot. -- 07:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No they didnt. YOu wirted that because you dont like Republicanism Pierlot McCrooke 07:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Read Latin's statement. And stop insulting me. -- 07:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didnt see it. Pierlot McCrooke 07:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then go see it before you undo my edits. I am displeased, Pierlot. -- 07:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Flag and seal Why have these been changed? 77topaz (talk) 23:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Just to spruce it up a little - I think we'll keep the traditional triangle though. Happy65 13:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC)